Angel of Death
by xffan-2000
Summary: A drabble series. It's an unspoken truth that Shayera is the resident killer in the League...


ANGEL OF DEATH

By: xffan2000

Summary: A drabble series. It's an unspoken truth that Shayera is the resident killer in the League…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXX

JUST PART OF THE JOB

"A magically-charged elephant," Superman gasps into the comm, knowing how stupid it sounds and hating to admit, "I can't stop it."

Shayera answers his call moments later. His super-hearing picks up the hitch in the steeling breath she takes.

In a split-second she swoops low and kills the animal. She lands next to the carcass.

Superman stands beside her and sees moisture glistening in her eyes. He places a hand on her shoulder. "It was just an elephant," he says.

"Sure," she agrees, slipping from his grasp. "What's one more life when you've taken a few million."

Guilt seizes him.

XXXXXXXXXX

ANGEL OF DEATH

J'onn reviews the files at Superman's request and sees the truth for the first time. He is relieved that his name doesn't appear among those who have used her service.

"Most have done it at least once," J'onn says to the five. "Some more than that." He looks pointedly at Diana and Flash.

The laundry list thankfully contains no humans, but plenty of other creatures -- everything from rabid raccoons to the zombie of Solomon Grundy.

"But she..." Flash begins.

"It ends _now_ " Superman snaps. "There is no 'designated killer' among us, and we will not use Shayera as such."

XXXXXXXXXX

FULL OF LIFE

"You should come to the orphanage with me next week," Flash tells Shayera through his mouthful of fries.

She stares blankly at him.

"Yeah," he agrees with himself, "it would be good for you."

She frowns.

"I mean..." he swallows hard. He has never been good at apologizing, so he has no clue how to say he's sorry for having her come to his apartment to dispose of that family of rats last month.

"Kids!" he recovers. "They're so...full of life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Flash bites his lip and she rolls her eyes.

"Sorry," he blurts, "for everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Diana shirks off her suit coat and barely has time to curse her shoes before the door chime rings.

"What?" Shayera says in greeting.

"Hello to you, too," Diana replies, ignoring the animosity that still brews just below the surface of their relationship. Once they sit, Diana begins, "I feel as though there is some unfinished business between us."

Shayera arches an eyebrow. "You think?"

"I know you haven't asked for my forgiveness, but I am asking for yours."

"For what?"

"Things I did and said before...well, just 'before.'"

Shayera chuckles. "Really taking on that diplomat role, aren't you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

IMPOSSIBILITY

Batman spots Shayera in the commissary and is puzzled to see her shuffling through a pile of crayon drawings.

He sits without invitation. "Taking up art?"

"Orphans drew them." She pushes the papers aside and picks up her cup.

Batman notes Shayera is always drawn with a smile.

"You're good with kids," he tests.

She eyes him as though he's crazy.

"You'd make a good mother."

She chokes on her drink. "Not likely. Besides, motherhood is a genetic impossibility for me since there aren't any other Thanagarians around."

"Right," Batman said dubiously, "because humans and Thanagarians certainly wouldn't be compatible."

XXXXXXXXXX

FIGHT THE FUTURE

"Do you believe in destiny?" John asks.

Shayera shakes her head, muttering, "What _is_ it with men and destiny?"

"I'm serious." He thinks she'll give him a nasty retort. To his surprise, her expression changes to one of defeat.

"Yes, I do believe in destiny, because I spend every moment fighting it. To _not_ hurt everyone I care for, to _not_ destroy everything I come in contact with. But you know what? Destiny always wins out. I always end up hurting, destroying, killing."

John regrets keeping silent for so long. "What if your destiny was different?"

"Too bad it's not."

XXXXXXXXXX

WHATEVER WILL BE, WILL BE

"I've been to the future," John divulges. "I saw my son."

Shayera's stomach clenches. Yet a part of her relaxes with the knowledge that John's life won't be permanently damaged by her presence.

"I guess I owe you and Mari early congratulations." Saying it hurts, but happiness for him dulls the sting.

"He's got my nose," he says. Then he looks squarely at her. "And your eyes."

The implication settles in and Shayera shakes her head. "I take life, John, I don't create it."

He waits and she thinks. She smiles. Maybe her future isn't as bleak as she thought.

END


End file.
